Cybernetics (Prototype)
The Cyber Weapon, better known as the Cybernetics, was a arm device that attached to Hendrix Underwood arms when he using it for missions, and is one of the devices that the franchise revolves around. The device allowed whoever wore it to alter their DNA and using it for each with their own unique abilities and use it to scan or use in battle Cybernetics was created by Fennoy and Doctor Skyler Hawkins as a tool of peace in an act of repentance following the destruction caused by his previous creation, God Of Energy, a weapon of white energy, to become a god-like Cybernetics is created by Dr. Skyler Hawkins, which was incomplete until Fennoy did, Hendrix anger was worthy to wear the cybernetics, which he owns, it cost a lot of dollars to wears, which is gold, for many years, Cybernetics also used a power mode to make other people stronger to fight against enemies Cybernetics had a three-fold purpose: * It would use to communicate others, with the connection around the world * It would a lot of intelligent and abilities, preserving them to be collected for new power * Secretly, Fennoy and Doctor Hawkins completed the Cybernetic Arms but Doctor Skyler Hawkins death, delay everything, but didn't prevent Fennoy from putting energy into the Cybernetics The Cybernetics was destroyed in Ultimate Finale (Comic Book, after Season 4) Appearance The only form that Cybernetic is, Grey with lines all around his arms, with Green and Black with Grey gloves When it's activated, Cybernetics goes yellow, when Hendrix prepares to fight or the use it Purpose The Cybernetics was created by Fennoy and Doctor Skyler Hawkins as a tool of peace in an act of repentance following the destruction caused by his previous creation, Energy Globe, a weapon of terrible power. The Cybernetics had a three-fold purpose: * It would promote inter-species understanding by allowing other beings to experience different ways of life. * To scan different ability, to find and to test for the Cybernetic to show * Secretly, Fennoy had another reason for creating the Cybernetics: leaving his other friend to resign and work on a energy globe Known User Modes Activate Mode Active Mode is the Cybernetics default mode. If he changes from one ability to another, but cannot use it two at once, likely less because of power leakage. Only Hendrix can activated, so that not one can hack. Upgrade Mode When ever someone puts the chip on the Cybernetics, it will be a upgrade of new abilities to unlock within the power of the Cybernetics. Scan Mode When a new DNA sample has been unlocked from the Energy stream, or when the Cybernetics captures new DNA not present in the Codon Stream, Capture Mode is activated. Can also reclaim lost or removed abilities that is in the Energy stream It scans to match the abilities, then moves the identified species to the active playlist. If it's seen the species before, it does it passively, without Hendrix actively scanning Self Destruct Mode Self-Destruct Mode, the Cybernetics charges energy while counting down until it explodes. S.D.M. functions as a last resort should the Cybernstics fall into the wrong hands. It can be activated by Voice Command. When in S.D.M. for a few days, the Cybernetics can charge enough energy to cause an energy ripple that will destroy the entire universe. Season 1, while the Cybernetics was in S.D.M. it sent out bursts of energy that threw Hendrix through the air. When the S.D.M. is activated, the Cybernetics sends out a signal that any ship can pick up (unless it was activated by Voice Command), such as when Bill Hassler picked it up with a stolen jet and Ronald picked up the signal, likely as a distress signal. The S.D.M was used and successfully triggered in After Season 4, in an attempt to force Bill Hassler to give it to Hendrix, although he refused. It only destroyed itself, and not the universe, because it was charged for only 30 seconds (as opposed to a few days). Features General * The Cybernetics mainly allowed for the user to transform into a numerous variety of ability life-forms that are each with their own unique powers and abilities and in a selection of different ability's in the Cybernetics. * The Cybernetics acted as a wireless receiver for the Energy stream. * By accessing the Energy Stream, the Cybernetics used special Cyber-Energy to merge its wearer's DNA with the DNA samples it held to create abilities. The Cybernetics could not transform the user into another of its own species. * In order for the user to change the size, it will automatically fix on the arms * The Cybernetics had a quick change feature, for ability. * Manually touching the Cybernetics symbol not only allows the user to immediately use it all at once ]but can also be used to change when it's already used. * The Cybernetics could alter its size to fit the user's wrist. * When transformed, the Cybernetics protected the user from negative effects, like possession by Mite can hack it, until it comes back or Using a inator, for weapons * The Cybernetics had a built-in energy feedback blast to defend against anyone trying to force it off of its owner. * Once placed on the wearer, the Cybernetics could not be removed by normal physical means. * The Cybernetics could show a database image of all different abilities. * The Cybernetics was able to repair genetic damage, such as turn zombies back to normal. * The Cybernetics could genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram a species' DNA (like creature fused with humans) * The Cybernetics changed the colours in the abilities to match the user's eye colour, when he goes scan mode a feature that can be turned off. * The Cybernetics could be synchronises with another Cybernetics, even without the user's intent. * The Cybernetics was waterproof, after a few test until it worked. It also lasers proof and electric proof * The Cybernetics could replace one of its DNA samples with someone else from the same abilities. Extensions * The Cybernetics had AI (Artificial Intelligence). * The Cybernetics functioned as a GPS. * The Cybernetics could create a hologram map, which is similar to the one in Providence badges. * The Cybernetics had a 2-way communication system with Providence Badges. * The Cybernetics had a built-in Universal Translator. * The Cybernetics could teleport the user through Fennoy's teleportation channel. Color Coding * The Cybernetics could display ten colours, each meaning something different: * Green: Active Mode * Red: Ability Mode * Yellow: Vision and Capture Mode * Blue: Upgrade Mode * Purple: Controlled * Orange: Self Destruct Mode * Grey: Inactive Mode * Black: Stop Mode * White: God Mode Display Modes * The Cybernetics had two known display modes. * By changing the settings on the Cybernetics, either display modes could have been used with either Cybernetics form. Clothing * The Cybernetics automatically used the molecules of its wearer's clothes, sometimes it can activate armor Allocation * When the user was transformed, an Cybernetics appeared on the arm. The symbol was actually the Cybernetics itself, appearing in this form because many species don't have wrists. Although the Cybernetics was in the arms on the Cybernetics. Voice Command * The Cybernetics could be controlled by voice, called Voice Command. * Access Cybernetics Online * Decouple Cybernetics Command Code: 352 - Release Coupling - 2 * Removes the Cybernetics. * Cybernetics Self Destruct in (time): Command code: 352 - Destruct - 2 * Activates Self-Destruct Mode. * Abort Self Destruct Code 10 * Deactivates Self-Destruct Mode. * Cybernetics Reset Code 10 * Activates Reset Mode. * Cybernetics Abort Reset Code 10 * Deactivates Reset Mode. * Command Function Override Code 10 * Overrides function. * Tracker Function Override Code 10 * Tracker Function Malfunctions * If the Cybernetics's is overheating, it can make radiation * When exposed to an electromagnetic interference, the Cybernetics could cause unintentional and the Cybernetics will be unable to deactivate until the source of the interference is gone, but it was fixed. * This could work in reverse, rapidly changing the user from one form to another until someone/something stops it. * Hendrix rage, could make the Cybernetics too much, for a abilities to control, as it did malfunction, to go a lot of ability movement. It is fixed by Fennoy Known Cybernetic Abilities Original Cybernetics The following list shows all known abilities during the timeframe of the Season 1 and After Season 4 in the comics. Unless noted, all of these Cybernetics were still in the Cybertrix Appearances Hendrix Linguistics * All Episodes Hendrix Field Days * Flashback Episodes Linguistic Adventure * Flashback Episodes Linguistic Order * Flashback Episodes Toys Hendrix Linguistics * Voice Changer Set * Cybernetics Set with Punching sounds * Cybernetics FX * Deluxe Cybernetics * Digital Cybernetics Trivia * The Cybernetics was originally called the Augmentation * Originally, the Cybernetics only held thousands of DNA samples. * The Cybernetics could scan enemies abilities, but it doesn't * Grappling Hook was the first ability in the Cybernetics * The Cybernetics's yellow glow is its unique DNA energy signal. * Many of the problems Hendrix had with getting the Cybernetics to work were also safeguards put there by Fennoy. * Fennoy compared the Cybernetics to Noah's Ark and Hendrix to Noah. * The Cybernetics was originally intended for Derrick and was programmed to work for his DNA because Hendrix is Derrick's Foster Father, the close genetic match is what allowed him to use it. * Cybernetics voice mode has Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins, as it's voiced by Grey Griffin * The Cybernetics voice-activated self-destruct sequence is the same code from "Star Trek III: The Search for Spock" that James T. Kirk used to activate the Enterprise's one minute self-destruct sequence (000 destruct-0). See Also * Doctor Skyler Hawkins And Fennoy (creator) * Hendrix Underwood (former wielder) * Energy Mountain (DNA database planet) * Codon Stream (DNA database) Category:Technology Category:Objects Category:Artifacts Category:Destroyed